xmenunlimitedrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Gordon
Boyfriend and secret husband of Jodie. Also the Minister of Finance for New Quebec. Biographical Information: Full Name: Gordias Midas the XIIth Goes by: Gordon Age: '''23 '''Sex: '''Male '''Nationality: Pure blooded Greek Physical Description: Height: 5'11 Weight: : Naked: '''196 lbs : '''Clothed: 210 lbs Eye Color: Brown Hair Color/Style: Brown and clean cut Misc: has donkey ears Normal attire: *''Hood and cloak'' - 'Rough' hewn Persian silk with a lining of reinforced gold foil on the inside. Hood is mostly there to hide his ears *''Gloves'' - Turkish leather on the outside and re-enforced gold chain-mail underneath *''Jerkin'' - Turkish leather on a lining just like the rest of his attire *''Pants ''- Fine Turkish leather with a lining of gold just like the rest of his attire *''Boots'' - Tough Turkish leather with a lining of gold chain-mail just like his gloves *''Belt'' - Fine Turkish Leather with a solid gold double buckle 'Equipment': *''Money purse (on his belt) containing:'' :: - small stones turned to gold :: - $1,000 in Canadian dollars :: - 100,000 in Greece Drachmae (just for the sake of heritage) - 700 Euro :: - $750 in United State's dollars *''Large satchel (slung over his back) containing:'' :: - Two thermally insulated bottles of water from the Pactolus river - to revert things that have left his hand back to their normal state after being turned to gold. Also serves as EXTREME EMERGENCY supply of water :: - Small antique wooden pan-flute (In a protective case) :: - Book of Greek Poetry (In Greek) :: - Greek to French Dictionary :: - Identification papers :: - Allergy medicine Alterations to attire for combat: *Takes off his gloves *Ditches the money purse and satchel *Might form a crude protective shield by shifting a swath nitrogen to gold *Gives the nearest blunt instrument a thick coating of gold on it's business end in order to make it heavier and more painful to be hit with **He obviously uses the object as a club or mace Abilities and Weaknesses: Source of extra-normal abilities: Magical/God-given Extra-Normal Abilities: Transmutation of matter into pure gold *His ability is for the most part voluntary and focused in his hands. But he has been known to turn anything he is directly touching to gold whenever he coughs or sneezes **Hence the gloves and gold lined clothing *So long as he has not let go of the object, he is capable of changing it back to normal with no side-effects commonly associated with double transmutation of an object Weaknesses: *His ability come at a physical price of putting people at risk when he touches them *It also gives him the ears of a donkey *He needs the water of the Pactolus river to change something he has let go of back to normal. 'Normal human' Abilities: *Expert gardener of roses *Fairly good eye for aesthetics particularly when it comes to jewelry and statue arrangement *Fairly strong due to carrying all that gold in his clothing all the time. But he does not ever actually exercise so his strength level is debatable Psychological Description: Personality: *Obsessed with honor and heritage *A bit of a snob *Abject disinterest in money that runs deep in his family due to their unique heritage *Would prefer to pay someone off with gold than fight them or watch someone else fight them *Enjoys seeing what other people will do and give him in exchange for gold, particularly when the gold takes the form of a common rock the person just saw him turn into gold History: Ancestral history: : Gordias is the descendant of Midas. Midas gained the ability to turn things to gold after helping Dionysus by taking care of Dionysus's foster father, Silenus, who had taken the form of an old crippled man at the time. Midas then after being granted the boon of being told how to turn things back from gold (by submerging them in the waters of the Pactolus river) made the mistake of insulting Apollo by refusing to accept that Midas' teacher, Pan, had lost a lyre competition to Apollo and so Apollo made him have the ears of a donkey for the rest of his life. : Gordon and all the first born males in his family, have been blessed with the ability to turn things into gold with their touch and cursed to have the ears of a donkey. : If the ears are cut or altered, they will regrow but until they do, Gordon will be unable to turn things into gold and the blessing/curse combo will pass to the second born son of the last generation. Deviations from the classic myth of Midas: *The ability is mostly voluntary *Midas had a daughter named Helena *Midas did not lose his ability to turn objects into gold when he submerged his hands into the Pactolus river, but rather the waters of that river causes things to return to normal *Gordias also possess the ability to return an object to normal so long as it has not left his grasp. Personal Past: : Gordon is very tight lipped when it comes to his past. It can be assumed that he was born and raised in Greece on his family's estate, which Gordon has described as a combination between the garden of Eden and Sodom. Gordon has often shared that the rest of his family are incredibly habitually lazy. He describes his father as a self-describe consiour of classical art and viticulture. Gordon seems to think that his father is not actually very good at either of those things. Personal Present: : Gordon is the fiancial backer for the Canadian Mutant Liberation Front which has declared itself the governing body of an independent city-state that was literally carved out of part of Quebec. Seemingly in exchange for the copious amount of of capital Gordon poured into the group's dealings, he was given the title of Minister of Finance for New Quebec. It is a mostly honorific title and there is no pay mostly as Gordon would ultimately only be paying himself his wages. Though from time to time, Gordon is called away on what he describes as business having to do with his being the Minister of Finance for New Quebec. Given that Gordon is an admitted serial adulterer, this could very well have more to do with high class escorts and less to do with New Quebec standing in the global market-place.